Waves Of Change
[[Archivo:Waves_of_Change.png|thumb|300px|Waves Of Change Ilustrada por Empath-P]]Waves Of Change (Olas de Cambio) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. KAITO ha muerto de cáncer, y antes de morir él decide no acercarse jamás a la chica de la que está enamorado, porque sabe que no iba a estar mucho tiempo con ella, y no quería hacerle daño. Es un demo de MAIKA en el que se usan sus fonemas extras, los cuales le permiten cantar en otros idiomas como el inglés. Salió el 6 de Diciembre de 2013. Este es el 10º demo de MAIKA, y forma parte de la Serie "Three Hearts",siendo la última canción de esta serie. Esta canción en la serie es descrita como: " Una extraña que amó muy tarde". Intérprete: MAIKA y KAITO (English) Música, Letra e Ilustración: EmpathP *Youtube *Nicovideo Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *Three Hearts/CD *MA¡KA Letras *Letra por Empath-P *Traducción al español por: Nacha-P. Inglés= As the years pass as they should Seems like only yesterday that I stood By a man whose eyes Were turned up to the sun Though I never asked his name Every day he was there just the same Waiting for someone Who never seemed to come I wonder why I couldn’t see before And notice he wasn’t there anymore Until I found the message Hanging from my door As I read I didn’t make a sound ‘Til it slipped from my hands and fluttered down Suddenly my knees grew weak And I fell to the ground That’s when my tears fell on the letter I could hear his voice so clear Within my mind again And I know that now His love would live forever ‘Cause his heart was beating there Inside the words he left behind In the days that followed on And moments searching Where he had gone Everything was like a blur Until I learned And although I was afraid to see The truth was staring right in front of me Somehow I knew that this was What was meant to be And as I walked I didn’t make a sound Even as my gaze was looking down Suddenly my knees grew weak And I fell to the ground That’s when I tears fell on the marker As I touched the name I hadn’t seen before ‘til then And I promised that One day we’d be together Somewhere far away Where I’d stand by his side again And as my tears fall on the letter I can hear your voice so clear Within my mind once more And I know that now My love will live forever For a heart that’s beating there Inside the words You left behind (If you find This message that I left behind You’ll know that time has pulled me away from you And though I don’t know who you are And I am far away I love you all the same Even though you will never know my name) |-| Español= A medida que los años pasan como deberían Parece que fue ayer que me puse en pie Por un hombre cuyos ojos Fueron entregados al sol Aunque nunca le pregunté su nombre Todos los días que estuvo allí eran iguales Esperando a alguien Que al parecer nunca llegó Me pregunto por qué no pude verlo antes Y notar que él ya no estaba allí Hasta que encontré el mensaje Colgado en mi puerta A medida que leía no hice ningún sonido Hasta que resbaló de mis manos y revoloteo De repente, mis rodillas se debilitaron Y caí al suelo Y allí fue cuando mis lágrimas cayeron sobre la carta Podía escuchar su voz tan clara En mi mente de nuevo Y ahora se que Su amor vivirá por siempre Porque su corazón late allí Dentro de las palabras que dejó atrás Durante los días siguientes Y esos momentos buscando Donde había ido Todo era borroso Hasta que aprendí Y aunque yo tenía miedo de ver La verdad que estaba en frente de mí De mí de alguna manera yo sabía que esto era Lo que estaba destinado a ser Y mientras caminaba sin hacer algún sonido Incluso mientras mi mirada estaba baja De repente, mis rodillas se debilitaron Y caí al suelo Y allí fue cuando mis lágrimas cayeron sobre el marcador Al tocar el nombre Que no había visto antes Y entonces le prometí Que algún día estaríamos juntos En algún lugar lejano Donde estaría a su lado otra vez Y como mis lágrimas caen sobre la carta Puedo oír tú voz claramente Dentro de mi mente una vez más Se que ahora Mi amor vivirá por siempre Para un corazón que está latiendo allí Dentro de las palabras Que dejaste atrás "Si tú encuentras ... ...este mensaje que dejé atrás" "Sabrás que el tiempo me ha alejado de ti" "Y incluso si no sé quién eres... ...y estoy muy lejos" "Te amo igual... ...a pesar que nunca sabrás mi nombre" Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por MAIKA Categoría:Interpretada por KAITO Categoría:Canción publicada en 2013